


Pain

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Skyfall, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detectivecaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/gifts).



> Drabbles are not really my thing - I'm usually too wordy. But I am always up for a challenge, and Detectivecaz very graciously shared her self-imposed drabble challenge with me.
> 
> Thank you, Sweets! *squisheS*
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: Pain

He lost his parents when he was a young boy; lost his foster father a few years after that. Numerous lovers, fellow agents, and many friends – they’d died, too.

He’d been shot, been cut; tortured in ways most men would be unable to endure, and yet, as painful as all that had been, it was nothing compared to the pain he felt now, cradling his life in his arms.

“M… please,” he begs.

“My James…” she whispers. “You’ve always been my favourite.”

“I love you, Olivia.”

She smiles. “I did get one thing right.”

With her final breath he dies.


End file.
